Dreams pt2
by Winter Moon
Summary: The Rest of my awful story. I read the first part and it makes no sense


The blue bag of sand swung into the wall and bounced back into the center of the room. Terra aimed another punch that sent the bag flying, as it came back she aimed a side kick that sliced the bag through the middle. The sand washed onto her bed. Great! Just what I need. She tryed to clean it up the best she could, before pulling from her bag a black and white target, that had "The American Acociation of Darts" writen on the top, but insted of darts she pulled two short swords (Or long Daggers, whatever you wanna see them as) And threw them. One missed the target completely but cut into the grey stone wall, the other was close to the center of the target, but all that was visible was the hilt.  
"Damn!" She cursed aloud. And with that went to pull them out.  
***  
This tournament was the strangest thing that Blake could fathom. He had so many questions. Who's that blue guy with the weird red hair. Why didn't any of this seem strange to Terra? Blake got off the bed and walked down the hall to Terra's room  
***  
There was a loud knock on Terra's door. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only 9:30, yet she was still very tierd. She got off her bed and opened the door to find a tall, muscular man,with short brown hair that usually fell over his eyes. His skin was nicely tanned and his black "Just do It" T-shirt and Jeans. Of course it was Blake. Why hadn't she notcied how handsome he was before. Terra was about to say: you so fine when he asked  
"May I come in?"   
"Of course" she said absent mindedly  
***  
He knocked on Terra's door, then checked his watch. It was only 9:30, she couldn't be sleeping. A women opened the door. Her long auburn hair flowed down to her back. The womans green eyes were emeralds, sparkling in the moonlight. She was tall, almost as tall as him, with pale white skin, wearing a tank top and shorts. Of course it was Terra. Why handn't he noticed her beauty before. He was about to say: You so sexy. Why she asked  
"Would you like to come in"  
"Of course" he said absent mindedly  
***  
The rest of the night seemed like a blur of talking. When she woke up the day after, with Blake right beside her. She felt like she had a hangover and she wasn't wearing much clothing at all. She hoped Blake and her hadn't done what it looked like they had done.  
She just remebered she was going to watch the match between Nyrio and That guy... Um Arachnia? No, Skull?Scorpion! That was it. What a weird name. Oh well. She got dressed and was led by cute little slave to a dimly lit room at the end of the hall. The wall and the ceiling were all dark stone bricks that were about a square meter in size. In the middle of the room was a large circle with strange red sybols all inside of it. There were many people already there.Don't these people have a home to go to? She spotted Ricky and went to go talk to him when "Shinnok" apeared out of nowhere.  
"The match between Nyrio and Scorpion will comence shortly. Those who attemp to interfere will the match will eliminated shortly after" he sneered coldly. "Begin"  
From a corner came a tall African woman. Her hair was in thin dread locks that were tied back. She was very muscular and had long legs and arms. This must be Scorpion.  
From the other corner came a well muscled man wearing a mask and some weird yellow outfit. Some of the nutz must have escaped from the Oh Henry bar, oh well this Nyrio guy looks tough . Suddenly they were both a flury of kicks and punches and Nyrio flew into the grey stone wall with a thud. In an instant he was back on his feet, swiping at Scorpion. Suddenly Scorpion landed a hard punch. Her ring jabed into Scorpion's face. A gash appeared. There was no blood, the gash was just a sickly grey. Scorpion looked horrified. Her nice dark skin seemed to lighten a few shades as the color drained from it. She jumped into the air another strange thing happened. A snake seemed to fly from Nyrio's hand. It missed the jumping woman and went straight into a ceiling pillar. Scorpion now seemed self assured and she went for a jumping kick,but as she did, Nyrio pulled and the pillar came loose. The air was a cloud of dust, nothing visible. When it cleared she saw the horrible sight of Scorpion under the pillar, Nyrio triumphantly standing about her. This could be me, please don't let it be me.  
"Scorpion wins" Came Shinnoks voice. But how she's..... she's... Terra almost would have laughed if she had not just witnessed someone's death.Oh well, there's always the afterlife for both me and Nyrio.  



End file.
